Ronald Weasley
|verstorben= |Blut=Reinblut |Ehe=Verheiratet (ab 2017) |Alternativname=*Vincent Crabbe Ron nahm Vielsafttrank, um sich in Crabbe zu verwandeln in Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Buch). *Stan Shunpike Ron gibt sich selbst diesen Namen, um seine wahre Identität zu verschleiern, als er gefangen wurde von Greifern in Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes. *Reginald Cattermole Während er verwandelt war in Reg Cattermole mit Vielsafttrank in Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes. *Harry Potter Ron nahm Vielsafttrank, um einer der Sieben Potters' zu sein in ''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes. *Barny Weasley Falscher Name, der den Greifern genannt wurde auf der Flucht, nachdem er ein zweites Mal behauptet hatte, Stan Shunpike zu sein und die Greifer ihm nicht glaubten. *Dragomir Despard *Runald Waschlab *Wheezy (von Dobby) Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, Kap. 26 *Won-Won (von Lavender Brown) Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz und Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Film). *Meister der Mysterien (von Hermine Granger)Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch) *Weaselbee (von Draco Malfoy)Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) *Rupert, Weatherby, Wallenby und Wenby (von Horace Slughorn)Harry Potter und der Halbbutprinz (Film) *Wieselkönig (von Draco Malfoy)Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix *Ronnie (von seiner Mutter) *Putzi-Putzi-Ronnie (von Fred und George) *Putziger Vertrauensschüler (von Fred und George Weasley |Titel=*Vertrauensschüler *Hüter *Auror *B.Elfe.R.-Schatzmeister |Titel= |Signatur=150px |hidek= |Spezies=Mensch |Geschlecht=Männlich |Größe= |Haare=Rot |Augen=Blau Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," The Leaky Cauldron, 16. Juli 2005 auf Accio Quote! |Haut=Hell |hidef= |Familie=*Arthur Weasley (Vater) *Molly Weasley (geb. Prewett) (Mutter) *Bill Weasley (Bruder) *Charlie Weasley (Bruder) *Percy Weasley (Bruder) *Fred Weasley (Bruder) † *George Weasley (Bruder) *Ginny Weasley (Schwester) *Hermine Granger (Ehefrau) *Rose Weasley (Tochter) *Hugo Weasley (Sohn) *Septimus Weasley (Großvater väterlicherseits) † *Cedrella Black (Großmutter väterlicherseits) † *Mr. Prewett (Großvater mütterlicherseits) *Mrs. Prewett (Großmutter mütterlicherseits) *Tessie (Großtante) *Gideon Prewett (Onkel mütterlicherseits) † *Fabian Prewett (Onkel mütterlicherseits) † *Bilius (Onkel) † *Onkel *Cousin *Zwei Onkel väterlicherseits *Muriel (Großtante) *Harry Potter (Schwager) *James Sirius Potter (Neffe/Pate) *Albus Severus Potter (Neffe) *Lily Luna Potter (Nichte) *Fleur Delacour (Schwägerin) *Victoire Weasley (Nichte) *Dominique Weasley (Nichte) *Louis Weasley (Neffe) *Audrey Weasley (Schwägerin) *Molly Weasley II (Nichte) *Lucy Weasley (Nichte) *Angelina Johnson (Schwägerin) *Fred Weasley II (Neffe) *Roxanne Weasley (Nichte) *Mr. Granger (Schwiegervater) *Mrs. Granger (Schwiegermutter) *Familie Weasley *Familie Black |hidem= |Animagus= |Irrwicht=Aragog "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com," Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000 at Accio Quote! |Zauberstab=*12", Esche, Einhorn- schwanzhaar *14", Weide, Einhorn- schwanzhaar *9¼", Kastanie, Drachenherzfaser |Patronus=Jack Russell Terrier |hidez= |Beruf=*Auror *Angestellter bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze |Haus=Gryffindor |Loyalität=*Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft *Chudley Cannons *Dumbledore's Armee *Zauberei- ministerium (Aurorenbüro) *Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei *Bewegung für Elfenrechte *Orden des Phönix *Harry Potter *Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze *Familie Weasley *Familie Granger *Familie Prewett |hideh= |Erste Erscheinung=''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Buch)'' |Letzte Erscheinung=''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2)'' |Schauspieler=Rupert Grint |Synchronsprecher=Max Felder }} Ronald Ron Bilius Weasley (geb. 1. März 1980) ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer und der sechste Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasley. Somit war er der jüngere Bruder von Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George und der ältere Bruder von Ginny. Ron, seine Brüder und seine Schwester verbrachten ihre Kindheit im Fuchsbau, den auch Hermine Granger und Harry Potter häufiger besuchten. Im Jahr 1991 wurde er an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen und dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt. Ihn verband eine enge Freundschaft mit Harry Potter und auch mit Hermine Granger. Gemeinsam sahen sich die drei Freunde vielen Herausforderungen entgegengestellt. So beschützten sie den Stein der Weisen vor Quirinus Quirrell, befreiten Rons Schwester aus der Kammer des Schreckens, retteten Sirius Black vor den Dementoren, formten Dumbledore's Armee und kämpften in zahlreichen Schlachten des zweiten Krieges, einschließlich der Schlacht der Mysteriumsabteilung, der Schlacht des Astronomieturms und der Schlacht der Sieben Potters. Ron wurde außerdem Vertrauensschüler und Hüter für das Quidditchteam Gryffindors während seine Zeit in Hogwarts. Er übersprang sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, um Harry und Hermine auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen von Lord Voldemort zu helfen. Auch kämpfte er noch im selben Jahr in der Schlacht von Hogwarts, in welcher sein Bruder, Fred Weasley, ums Leben kam. Nach dem Krieg wurde Ron auf die Einladung des Ministers, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, um weitere Todesser und Anhänger Voldemorts aufzuspüren. Schließlich arbeitete er zusammen mit seinem Bruder George Weasley in dem Scherartikelladen Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Er und Hermine heirateten schließlich und hatte zwei Kinder: eine Tochter namens Rose und einen Sohn namens Hugo. Ron wurde Pate von James Sirius Potter. Biographie Frühes Leben Ronald Bilius Weasley war das sechste von sieben Kindern von Arthur und Molly Weasley (geb. Prewett). Seinen zweiten Vornamen bekam er von seinem Onkel. Er wurde während des Höhepunkts des erste Krieges geboren, in welchem auch seine Onkel mütterlicherseits, Fabian und Gideon Prewett, beide Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, starben. Nach der ersten Niederlage Lord Voldemorts am 31.Oktober 1981 beruhigte sich die Lage jedoch und er konnte vorläufig eine friedliche Kindheit genießen. Ron und seine fünf ältere Brüder - Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George Weasley - ebenso wie seine jüngere Schwester, Ginny, wuchsen im Fuchsbau am Strandrand von Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon auf. Die Weasley-Familie besaß vergleichsweise zu anderen Zaubererfamilien kein großes Vermögen. Viele andere reinblütige Familien, vor allem die Malfoys, verachteten die Familie Weasley für ihre muggelfreundlichen Ansichten und ihren Mangel an Reichtum. Die Weasley-Geschwister neckten sich gern unteinander und spielten sich Streiche, wobei Ron ein besonders beliebtes Ziel für Fred und George war. Sie verwandelten zum Beispiel einst Rons Teddybären in eine riesige Spinne; vermutlich rührt aus diesem Ereignis aus seine Angst vor Spinnen her. Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit brachten die Zwillinge Ron fast dazu, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu schwören. Doch ihr Vater erwischte die beiden und wurde sehr wütend (Fred meinte später, dass seine linke Pobacke nach diesem Ereignis "nie wieder wie vorher war"). Ron hatte eine sehr glückliche Kindheit, um die er von Harry, der bei seinen Verwandten den Dursleys aufwachsen musste, oft beneidet wurde. Magische Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten Ron war sich oft unsicher, wenn er seine eigenen Fähigkeiten mit denen seiner älteren Brüder und seinem berühmten besten Freund verglich. Doch, obwohl ihn das ein wenig gehindert hat, hat er sich selbst als ein mächtiger Zauberer bewiesen. thumb|left|Ron leitet das Schachspiel in den Unterirdischen Kammern an. *'Zaubererschach': Ron war sehr talentiert, was Zaubererschach anging. Er war es auch, der Harry beibrachte, wie man es spielt. Harry und er spielten es häufig in ihrer Freizeit. In seinem ersten Jahr half Hermine, Harry und ihm selbst sein strategisches Denken, als sie das riesige menschliche Schachspiel von Professor McGonagall überstehen mussten, um den Stein der Weisen zu erreichen und Voldemort an dessen Diebstahl zu hindern. Im Endeffekt erhielt er fünfzig Hauspunkte für "die beste Schachpartie, die Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hatte", wie Dumbledore es formulierte. *'Duellieren': Er war mehr als fähig in diesem Bereich; es ist erwähnenswert, dass er bereits vor der Endschlacht den Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung und die Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm überstand. Er kämpfte ebenfalls in der Schlacht der Sieben Potters, schockte einen Todesser im Flug. Auch entwaffnete er Bellatrix Lestrange und rettete Hermines Leben mit diesem Zauberspruch während des Gefechts im Landsitz der Familie Malfoy. Zusammen mit Neville Longbottom besiegte er Fenrir Greyback und bekämpfte zahlreiche andere Todesser während der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Ron überlebte die Schlacht im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Bruder Fred. Auch entkam er unversehrt einer Gruppe Greifer, nachdem er kurzzeitig die Jagd nach den Horkruxen aufgegeben und seine Freunde verlassen hatte. *'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste': Ron wurde geschickter in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nachdem er bei Dumbledores Armee trainiert hatte. 1996 erreichte er ein Erwartungen übertroffen in seiner ZAG-Prüfung. .]] Das Meistern des Schock-, Patronus- und Entwaffnungszaubers sowie seine spätere Karriere als Auror bestätigen, dass er mehr als fähig war, sich gegen die Dunklen Künste zu verteidigen. Freundschaften und Beziehungen Harry Potter thumb|left|139px|[[Harry Potter]] Ron und Harry lernten sich während ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts kennen und freundeten sich schnell an. Beide wurden dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt. Ron half Harry bei den ersten Schritten in der für Harry neuen Zaubererwelt. Der erste Streit zwischen Ron und Harry fand im vierten Schuljahr statt; als Harry ein Champion (Bezeichnung für Teilnahmer) im Trimagischen Turnier wurde, wandte Ron sich aus Eifersucht von Harry ab. Nach der ersten Aufgabe des Turniers entschuldigte Ron sich bei Harry. Im sechsten Schuljahr erzählte Harry Ron und Hermine alles von der Prophezeiung und von seinen Privatstunden bei Dumbledore. Ron und Hermine beschlossen, Harry bei der Suche der Horkruxe und im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen. Als die drei Freunde bei der Suche der Horkruxe nicht weiterkamen, wurde Ron wütend auf Harry und verließ Harry und Hermine. Schließlich kehrte er doch zurück und zerstörte einen der Horkruxe. Hermine Granger thumb|left|140px|[[Hermine Granger]] Am Anfang der ersten Klasse hat Ron Hermine für eine Besserwisserin gehalten und wollte nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Nachdem Ron mit Hermine und Harry einen Bergtroll bekämpft hatten, freundeten sich Ron und Harry mit ihr an. Erst im vierten Schuljahr wurde deutlich, dass Ron und Hermine nicht nur freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander hatten. Ron war eifersüchtig auf Viktor Krum, mit dem Hermine während des Trimagischen Turniers eine Beziehung hatte und Hermine war eifersüchtig auf Fleur Delacour, von deren Aussehen Ron begeistert war. Im sechsten Schuljahr wurde das Eifersuchtsdrama zwischen den beiden noch heftiger. Ron begann eine Beziehung zu seiner Klassenkameradin, Lavender Brown. Hermine, die im Gegensatz zu Ron ihre Gefühle für ihn erkannte, versuchte ihn mit Cormac McLaggen eifersüchtig zu machen. Erst am Ende vom siebten Schuljahr kamen Ron und Hermine zusammen, heirateten schließlich und bekamen Kinder. thumb|Hermine und Ron wärend der Suche nach den Horkruxen Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Ronald Weasley Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Dumbledores Armee Kategorie:Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Quidditch (Gryffindor) Ron Kategorie:Auroren Kategorie:Vertrauensschüler / Vertrauensschülerinnen Kategorie:Gryffindors Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Blutsverräter Kategorie:Hogwarts-Aussteiger Kategorie:Nichtgraduierte Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Hüter Kategorie:Gefecht im Raum der Wünsche-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Individuen, die Horkruxe kennen Kategorie:Verheiratete Individuen Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Diebstahl des Steins der Weisen-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Hermine Grangers romantische Beziehungen Kategorie:Bund für Elfenrechte Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht des Astronomieturms-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Horkrux-Jäger Kategorie:Schlacht der Mysteriumsabteilung-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schokofrosch-Karten Kategorie:Schlacht der Sieben Potters-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Verschwörung zur Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule-Empfänger Kategorie:Gefecht im Landsitz der Malfoys-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Englische Individuen Kategorie:Duellierclub-Mitglieder Kategorie:Familie Granger Kategorie:Horkrux-Zerstörer Kategorie:Lavender Browns romantische Beziehungen Kategorie:2. Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Kumpel Kategorie:Gefangene bei der 2. Trimagischen Aufgabe Kategorie:Zersplinterte Kategorie:Unheilstifter Kategorie:Horkrux-Besitzer Kategorie:Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze-Personal Kategorie:Lebende Menschen ab 2017